


伯爵女帝黑白贞all天草5P

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: 5P, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	伯爵女帝黑白贞all天草5P

　　天草有点搞不清事情的起因经过结果。  
　　这件事的开端是女帝落地，结局是他被压在床上，喘着气，茫然地瞪着天花板。  
　　赛米拉米斯还挑逗地按了按他的嘴唇，“不行了，小男孩？”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　一口老血在嘴里喷都喷不出来。

　　最一开始其实只有伯爵和女帝两个人。天草被他们按在床上时完全没预料到之后事情的奇怪走向，爱德蒙皱着眉，一脸的不耐烦，而赛米拉米斯甜蜜地笑着，手搭在他肩上轻轻按压，“该说好久不见，还是初次见面呢？”  
　　“……”天草，“比起那个，为什么一定要以这个姿势交谈呢？”  
　　“当然是，”赛米拉米斯的手指移向他的下唇，轻轻按压，“想上你啊。”  
　　忽然被他们闯进卧室的天草：“……”  
　　他试着挪动腿，可惜爱德蒙压住了它们，让他只能以有些僵硬的姿势躺在床上，女子高挺的胸脯摩擦着他的胸膛，很多男人梦寐以求的触感让天草冷汗直冒，不为别的，爱德蒙还在打量着他的身体，并且试着解开他的衣服。天草也不知道他们到底谈了什么以至于来一起推倒他，更不知道这两个人为什么会达成一致，他只能勉强把胳膊横在自己和爱德蒙中间，“我……”  
　　“天草，”赛米拉米斯的声音很轻，但并不妨碍它带着某种命令式的力量，“放松点，我们只是吵起来了而已。如果要你在我们之中选一个，你选谁呢？”  
　　没等他回答，赛米拉米斯叹了口气，仿佛很遗憾地揉了揉他的头发，“很明显，你会选圣杯。”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　“比起我们两个打来打去让你嫁给圣杯，不如先好好玩玩。”亚述的女帝干脆在一边坐下，欣赏着天草和爱德蒙无声的腕力对决，“我曾经的御主居然是个杯性恋……这也是没办法的吧，我早就知道了。”  
　　“还真是个新奇的词汇……”天草抓紧了自己的衣襟，和专心扒衣服的复仇者抗争，“不过、这种事情真的不征求一下本人的意见吗……”  
　　“你会拒绝吗？”赛米拉米斯靠近他，他清楚地看到那精灵般的尖耳朵，还有涂着深色唇彩的唇边暧昧到挑衅的笑，“你会怨我们吗？”  
　　天草愣了愣。  
　　他当然不会，所以赛米拉米斯的手搭在他心口，纤长的手指成功地解开领口，露出因为是少年而显得纤细的脖颈。棕黑的长发垂落在天草脸侧，赛米拉米斯让他枕在自己腿上，低头俯视着他，“你很喜欢这个动作吗？”天草稍微偏头避开差点落入眼里的发丝，“还真是很熟练啊……”  
　　“这可是独属于你的享受。”她说这话时爱德蒙终于成功地让天草完全赤裸，少年模样的英灵垂下视线来注视爱德蒙，“嗯……”他的声线带了一点柔软，“爱德蒙、这样有点难受。”  
　　复仇者抬眼看向他，然后立刻意识到这是因为什么。他从天草身下拉走了被脱下的衣服，让后者能平躺在床上，少年模样的英灵重新看向她，温和地笑着，“你是希望这样吗？”  
　　赛米拉米斯沉默地抚摸着他的发顶，目光温和中带一点沉郁。天草抬手抚上她的脸，两个人都没有说话，然后赛米拉米斯侧头啄了啄他的指尖，“你现在说什么都没用的，你跑不了了。”  
　　“虽然很抱歉，但确实没这么想过。”天草轻声回答，“毕竟已经这样了。不过，你真的觉得这样更好吗？”  
　　“这种时候还有这个闲心么？”爱德蒙忽然插入他们的谈话，他的手顺着天草的脚踝向上，直抚到腿弯，“和我的话，我想他是一直有这个闲心的。”赛米拉米斯依旧抚摸着天草的发顶，爱德蒙只是冷哼了一声，天草的目光似乎让他感到不自在，因而他分开了天草的双腿，“再不阻止就来不了。”赛米拉米斯提醒他，“最后一次反悔的机会。”  
　　“为什么是今天？”天草忽然问。  
　　“因为是新年啊。”  
　　“‘新年愿望的话总该被实现的’，是吗？”天草笑着指出她藏在心里的想法，“害怕我拒绝吗？”  
　　“……嘴硬。”  
　　也不知道究竟是谁比较嘴硬，天草转向爱德蒙，而后者明显觉得还是尽快进行到天草来不及反悔的步骤比较好，他在天草看过来的同时握住了天草的性器，在手里揉捏，天草咬了咬下唇，但他很快意识到现在忍着也没什么意义，“嗯、能说说你们要做什么吗？”  
　　“你不需要那么清醒。”爱德蒙快速地回答，天草就看着他掏出润滑液和安全套，那个过程行云流水到槽多无口，“嗯……”爱德蒙将安全套戴在了自己手上，手指在他后穴打转，浅浅戳入又拔出，赛米拉米斯忽然抱住他，让他注视着自己，女子的体香环绕着他，“唔……你们啊。”  
　　他的语气里透着的比起抗拒更多的是近乎心疼的无奈，爱德蒙的手指在他体内弯曲，沿着柔软的内壁摸索，“嗯……哈啊、唔、嗯……”敏感的腺体很快被按压到，天草极轻地哼出声，“唔……”赛米拉米斯的指尖分开他的唇瓣，缠绕内部的柔软，指尖夹着他的舌头玩弄，“唔、唔——”  
　　爱德蒙挺入他的躯体，深深埋进那柔软的通道，天草实在不想评判他的扩张技术，“嗯、唔……”因为舌尖被钳制着他说不出完整的话，爱德蒙和女帝两个人触碰着他身体几乎每一个部分，乳尖被按压揉弄，天草发出细碎的喘息，“唔、嗯哈、”毒杀者的吻落在他身上她能触碰到的除了嘴唇的每个地方，垂下的睫羽轻微地颤抖，天草的肌肤变得炽热，爱德蒙的动作逐渐变得狂暴，他紧盯着天草的腰，那漂亮的肌肉线条正因为他的侵犯颤抖，“嗯、唔……还好、哈啊——”  
　　就在这个时候。  
　　“咚，咚，咚。”  
　　清晰的敲门声短暂地打断他们，但几乎是立刻爱德蒙不怀好意地继续动作起来，“请问、唔——”天草的话语被迫中断，他喘息着，用目光阻止爱德蒙，门外传来幼贞清晰的声音，“您不舒服吗？”  
　　天草的瞳孔瞬间扩大了。“嗯……”他咬住下唇来阻止呻吟溢出，爱德蒙使坏地在他体内移动，触碰着最敏感的穴肉，“我没、没事，你先嗯——先回去，听话！”天草最后干脆喊了出来，身体紧绷得近乎痉挛，“要去找御主吗？”幼贞的声音中爱德蒙压低了声音：“被人听着会更有感觉吗？”  
　　“唔……”天草来不及抗拒，赛米拉米斯的手温柔地在他小臂点过，细碎的触碰反而激起电流般的快感，“哈、哈啊……”他强迫自己回答，“不用——”  
　　“真奇怪啊。”这个声音属于黑贞，“他好像不想见你唉，Lily。”  
　　“呜……”天草偏头咬紧赛米拉米斯的裙摆，肉体的撞击声在房间里明显得很难想象外面听不到，他的眼被逼得发红，“唔、嗯——”黑贞不耐烦地敲了敲门，“至少给句解释，听到没有ruler？”  
　　天草的身体剧烈颤抖着，泪水从眼中溢出，爱德蒙研磨着他的敏感点，甜蜜的快感与背德的意志针锋相对，“有点急事。”这一次赛米拉米斯出口解围，“过一个小时再来吧。”  
　　然后，他们听到了钥匙开门的声音。这绝对是黑贞做的——尽管先出现在门口一脸呆滞的是白贞。  
　　“等一下——”白贞没来得及阻止黑贞进入，但她成功把Lily挡在外面，“Lily你回去！放心我在这没关系总之你先回去——去——去找童谣！快！我们需要童谣的……的……不对去找御主让他给你讲《伊索寓言》然后再过来！”  
　　“嘻。”黑贞对另一个自己的反应表示嘲讽，她靠近床边，看着天草泛红的脸庞，英灵喘息着向后躲了躲，但似乎意识到这毫无意义，他反而放松下来，任由她打量，“这个样子、唔、失礼了……”  
　　“真不错。”黑贞却评价道，“很像堕落的圣人。”她伸手去碰天草的脸，但在她碰到前赛米拉米斯抓住了她的胳膊，两个女人短暂地对了一眼，然后黑贞笑了，“你们不是在和这个杯性恋‘玩玩’吗？加我一个也无所谓吧，让他更疯狂就好，不是么？”  
　　“赛米拉米斯……”天草忽然开口，尽管声音被撞得破碎，爱德蒙像是完全没意识到这里有两个新出现的人，继续撞进更深处，“唔、让她来、哈啊——”  
　　“唉？因为只有共犯才更容易保密么？”黑贞低下头，吻了吻他的耳垂，“那么，我也不贪图什么……我来吻他吧，如何？”她捧起天草的脸，啄了啄那微张的唇瓣，“啊，你不来么？贞德……？”  
　　她的尾音充满了挑逗和讽刺，让人很容易想起她用出红卡时的笑声，白贞呆呆站在门口，“你……你在做什么……”  
　　“成为共犯。”黑贞干脆地回答，“让圣人陷入欲望的共犯。”  
　　她的手指搭上天草的肩，沿着锁骨摩擦，赛米拉米斯似乎接受了她的提议，她抱起天草，让天草完全靠在她怀里，柔软的胸部摩擦着天草的后背，爱德蒙顺势抬起天草的腿，“唔——等、哈啊——嗯……唔、呜……”天草想要别过脸，却被黑贞拉过来，她占据了正面的位置，满意地叼住天草的舌尖向外扯，不断吮吸，“嗯……”天草的眼睛死死闭起，因无法吞咽唾液而在唇边留下水迹，黑暗圣女的长发在他胸口晃动，赛米拉米斯同时啄吻他的额头，爱抚他肩胛骨之间的敏感带，“唔、嗯——呃嗯——”天草的腰肢弹跳起来，汗水沾湿了柔软的肌肤，三个人肆意玩弄他的躯体，作为仿佛是在场唯一正常人的贞德顿时陷入了茫然，“等等、这种事——”  
　　“你可以在我这里。”赛米拉米斯忽然抬头对她说，“来，抱着他，尽你所能地给他一点安慰。我要做点别的事。”  
　　贞德犹豫地看着天草绯红的脸，因为失去力气而无法完全闭拢的眼里早已充满了情欲，金棕的眸子稍微转动，分不出到底在表达什么，“嗯、唔哈……”黑贞舔着他的唇，一寸寸摩挲仿佛在用舌尖为他涂上唇彩，“唔唔——嗯——”骤然仰起的脖颈带得身体形成漂亮的弓形，贞德慢慢走过去，慌乱地看着这太过淫靡的场景。赛米拉米斯拉过她，将她按在床上，然后毫不迟疑地把天草推进她怀里，“唔——”方向的转变让天草发出沉迷的呻吟，“唔、哈啊啊——贞、嗯……”黑贞忽然抬手扣住另一个自己，吻了她的唇，白贞瞬间睁大眼，却只能傻愣着看她又低头再次捕获天草的舌缠绕，“放松点，”那黑色的她说，“这不是很好的场景么？”  
　　白贞再次确认这个自己果然是濒临疯狂的吉尔召唤出的，她僵硬地抱着天草炽热的躯体，那在她怀里扭动的英灵忽然抬头看了她一眼，有些抱歉地笑着，尽管笑容被喘息模糊，“哈啊、嗯——嗯——呜……”那眼里波动着柔光，赛米拉米斯转到爱德蒙身侧，注视着天草的脸。白贞小心地让天草的姿势更舒服一点，“你、你想停下的话——”  
　　但她的问题没什么意义，天草的状态明显不是可以停下的，少年的声线因为欲望低哑，然后赛米拉米斯的手指刮过他的阴茎，挑逗着凸起的青筋，“天草。”  
　　“嗯……唔、唔——”她的动作太突然，以至于天草发出近乎崩溃的呻吟，赛米拉米斯坐在他身上，面对着爱德蒙，两人的目光接触又分开，“赛——唔、哈啊、嗯……”  
　　赛米拉米斯偏头看向天草，眼里带着笑意，“你的童贞我收下了？”她的声音极轻，近似于哼笑，天草几乎是全身都在发抖，“哈啊、嗯——呜、唔……不、嗯、哈啊——”  
　　赛米拉米斯慢慢舔过自己的唇角，轻笑着俯视失控的少年，眼里闪烁着愉悦的光，黑贞毫不示弱地抓紧了天草的肩，“唔、嗯……”唇齿交叠间唾液从唇角溢出，天草的呼吸剧烈得白贞都能感受到他胸膛的起伏，“哈啊——嗯……”肉体的撞击声、失控的喘息声、液体黏腻的流动声，混合着令人心跳加速的情欲味道，白贞红着脸，有些慌张地抱紧天草的腰，“哈啊啊——嗯……”软垂的舌尖带着诱人的红，被压制着的腰肢苦闷地轻微摇晃，“呜……”少年的瞳孔扩张开，映着黑贞暧昧的笑意，“嗯……”  
　　“这样不行哦。”赛米拉米斯低笑道，“坚持住啊，小男孩。”  
　　天草已经完全听不清她在说什么了。太过强烈的刺激席卷了他，让他的小腿不断痉挛；白色的长发被黑贞扯在手里，头部被迫无力地向前探，舌尖被吮吸得发麻，泪水止不住地流下；瘫软的躯体被肆意玩弄，少年的呼吸急促而脆弱，“嗯……唔、呜……”白贞抚摸他的头顶，按下他翘起的发丝，尽可能地安慰他，“呜……”爱德蒙忽然抬起头，压住他的大腿根部，来回摩挲，“啊啊啊——嗯、唔、呜……”  
　　他瘫软下来，无助地喘息着，黑贞带着满足的笑意松开半昏迷的少年，“还不错。至少我觉得这样。”  
　　“怎样都和你没什么关系。”复仇鬼冷冷回答，他又在天草体内装了几次，逼迫少年发出虚弱的呻吟，“喔……”黑贞挑起一侧的眉毛，“好吧，我去找Lily了——你还好？”  
　　“嗯……”天草声音细微地回答她，“抱歉。”  
　　“这句话留着给那个不知道是来做什么的家伙说吧。”黑贞看了一眼白贞，语气里是藏不住的揶揄，“再见。”  
　　白贞看着她开门就走，一时不知如何是好。天草撑起自己，对还坐在自己身上的赛米拉米斯叹了口气，“你还真是突然啊。”  
　　“你才突然吧。原来你的房门钥匙会给别人吗？”赛米拉米斯转过身，对白贞笑了笑，“再不走我就当你想做什么了。”  
　　“抱、抱歉！”白贞几乎是冲出了屋门，天草无奈地按了按额头，“赛米拉米斯……”  
　　“你想说什么？我不想听。”她撑着自己的下巴，慵懒道。天草再次叹了口气，“赛米拉米斯。先下来好不好？”  
　　“……如果我没理解错，我被你当成小女孩哄了啊。”她长腿一抬从他身上离开，眼里是藏不住的揶揄，“十六岁的小男孩？”  
　　“……请饶过我吧。”天草被她直接抱在怀里，爱德蒙沉默地看着这一幕，“要姐姐带你去洗澡么？”  
　　“我自己能解决。”天草笑着回答，“爱德蒙，虽然这么说很抱歉——可以离开这里吗？我现在……嗯……”  
　　复仇者看了他一会，点点头。“那么，赛米拉米斯……你也一样，麻烦了。”  
　　“所以这是不选的意思么？”赛米拉米斯盯着他的眼睛，轻声问。  
　　“……抱歉，我……”  
　　“真无聊啊。”赛米拉米斯摇了摇头，“走了。”  
　　天草在她身后垂下了睫羽。爱德蒙看了他一会，抬手揉了揉他的脑袋。  
　　“洗澡吧。果然靠自己还是不行吧？”  
　　“没关系的，我——”  
　　“真是如同十六岁的圣母玛利亚的逞强发言啊。”  
　　“……谢谢。”

　　╭(╯^╰)╮让你只和她说话不理我，我要事后福利！  
　　by事情一扯上天草就不正常的爱德蒙。


End file.
